The present invention generally relates to a connecting box for connecting communication lines such as telecommunication cables or network lines, and particularly to a connecting box which has a cover pivotally mounted thereon.
Along with the technical development of information communications, related peripherals are also developed. In the communication networks, data are connected and transferred via signal lines. Therefore, the line connecting devices play important roles. They transfer signals and data generated from kinds of facilities to their peripheral devices or clients, and make the information transferred far away without losing fidelity. Some connecting devices capable of installing different kinds of telecommunication connectors, such as phone jacks and punch-down connecting blocks, will improve their compatibility.
A conventional line connecting device is generally a box mounted therein many line connectors of certain kinds. For connecting communication lines to the device, the user has to first open the box (generally by unscrewing some fasteners to release a cover) in order to reach the connectors. Then the lines can be connected to some connecting terminals. When the connecting box is in a higher place, the user has to carefully place the cover and prevents it from falling and losing which will cause inconvenience of use.